


Paladar Aguçado

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Desire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Metaphors, Passion, Portuguese, Sexual Metaphors, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Quem prova demais do doce, amargo pode se tornar, mas e o contrário?"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Paladar Aguçado

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

Quem prova demais do doce, amargo pode se tornar, mas e o contrário? Tsukishima já era amargo, azedo até — e Kuroo lambeu cada parte de seu corpo, sentiu todos os gostos que alguém pode sentir durante o sexo. 

Agora sua língua estava doce, seca de tanto açúcar, sentia sede do amargo, do azedo — até do gosto salgado do suor de Tsukishima.

Quem mandou experimentar?

O paladar de Kuroo era aguçado, lembrava o gosto de cada amante que ele teve. Com Tsukishima, no entanto, não funcionava assim, como pode uma só pessoa deter todos os sabores?

Quem mandou experimentar?

De aguçado para refinado, agora só queria saber de _um_ gosto, só queria botar a língua em um pirulito — o mesmo, para o resto da vida.

Quis se divertir, acabou se apaixonando.

Não ouviu seus instintos de defesa quando provou do fruto proibido — era tão firme e suculento, um pecado de virgindade. E foi o primeiro a saborea-lo, que privilégio.

De seu Jardim dos Prazeres, Kuroo foi expulso, não mais poderia sair conquistando qualquer um por aí, provando outras maçãs.

Foi dominado pela tentação, pela serpente que vinha de seu próprio corpo. Ela havia sussurrado um comando em sua pele:

— Experimente.


End file.
